


Thuyết Quyết Tâm của Chara

by MattockManiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, did somebody order another round of feels?, it's better to read at night
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattockManiac/pseuds/MattockManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cái chết của Chara đã mở đường cho một kỷ nguyên mới.  </p><p>Dựa trên AU Flowerfell: underfart-snas.tumblr.com/about</p><p>Thank you SociopathicArchangel for letting me translate this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thuyết Quyết Tâm của Chara

**Author's Note:**

Chara ước rằng lí do họ đang nằm liệt giường là do chính bản thân gây ra.  Nhưng không.  Họ ngã xuống mỗi khi cố ngồi dậy nếu không có sự giúp đỡ của Asriel.  Khi chỉ mới là một đứa bé, họ đã từng chứng kiến người cha ruột của mình qua đời vì chính căn bệnh này. 

Toriel và Asgore thường xuyên ngồi bên chiếc giường bệnh để chăm sóc Chara, nhưng càng ngày niềm hi vọng trong mắt họ càng trở nên mỏng manh, thay vào đó là một nỗi sợ.  Bởi càng ngày, Chara mất càng lâu để thức dậy vào buổi sáng.  Khi người mẹ của họ đánh rơi giọt nước mắt đầu tiên, Chara vươn tay lên và lau sạch nó đi, miệng lẩm bẩm một câu, “Con ổn mà.”

Toriel nắm lấy tay họ và mỉm cười, “Mẹ biết mà, con,” bà ấy nói và siết chặt tay Chara.  Họ đáp lại bằng một hành động tương tự, “Và con sẽ mau chóng rời khỏi giường để giúp cha.  Nghe nói ông đang cần một người trợ lý làm vườn đấy.”

“Vậy à?” họ khẽ cười, nhưng rồi tiếng cười ấy lập tức biếng thành một cơn ho dữ dội và Toriel phải đỡ họ dậy, một tay họ che miệng lại, tay kia thì đặt quanh bụng. 

Khi lấy tay ra, lòng bàn tay họ đẫm máu.

Tối hôm ấy Chara nghe tiếng Toriel khóc từ căn bếp, trong khi Asgore cố an ủi bà. 

 _Con xin lỗi mẹ_ , họ cố nói.  Nhưng đương nhiên, không ai nghe cả.

* * *

Asriel đang nắm chặt bàn tay Chara bằng đôi tay của mình.  Người họ nóng hổi, mấy liều thuốc  từ dưới lòng đất thì không có tác dụng, nhưng cậu ta vẫn cố mọi cách để làm người anh chị em mình dễ chịu hơn.  Thậm chí, cứ vài ngày họ cử một người từ Snowdin đến để giữ mát căn phòng. Ai cũng mừng vì bây giờ Chara ngủ yên giấc hơn, nhưng đôi lúc… trông họ như người đã mất.

“Mẹ… và cha?” họ hỏi và đưa đôi mắt đỏ hoe lên nhìn người anh của mình. 

“Mẹ đi gặp Tiến sĩ Gaster rồi.  Bà hỏi xem liệu ông ấy có giúp được gì hay không,” Asriel nói, “Cha thì đang nói chuyện với người dân.  Họ lo lắm đấy.”

“Xin lỗi,” Chara lẩm bẩm.

“Đừng nói vậy.”

“Mọi người đừng- đừng có làm ầm lên vì mình như thế,” họ chậm rãi nói.   Tiếng nói lại biến thành tiếng ho nhưng may mắn thay, lần này không có máu.  Asriel thở phào.

“Ôi, im lặng nào Chara,” cậu ta vén mái họ sang một bên; tóc họ đã dài ra khá nhiều.  Trán Chara đang nóng lên, nhưng vị hoàng tử vẫn cố mỉm cười, “Họ có quyền chăm sóc và lo lắng cho cậu mà.”

Tiếng cười của Chara nghe như tiếng thở khò khè vậy.  Asriel siết chặt tay họ và họ đáp lại bằng một hành động tương tự.

“Cha… cha còn…” họ dừng lại để thở, “Cha còn làm vườn không?”

Asriel ngưng lại một chút.  Tay cậu ta rời trán Chara và lại bọc quanh bàn tay mềm oặt của họ.

Khu vườn đã mọc đầy cỏ dại từ cái tháng Chara phải nằm liệt giường vì căn bệnh của mình.  Không bận chăm nom họ thì nhà vua lại gặng hỏi các nhà khoa học xem họ có thể làm gì để chữa đứa trẻ người của mình, thế nên những bông hoa đã bị lãng quên.  Nhưng khoa học ở dưới đây chưa phát triển cho lắm.  Việc quái vật bị cách ly khỏi mặt đất có nghĩa là các nhà nghiên cứu không có nhiều thông tin và tài nguyên.  Còn thức ăn của quái vật chỉ làm lành linh hồn thôi, chứ không chữa được bệnh tật. 

Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao Chara vẫn còn sống.  Bởi họ có một linh hồn khỏe mạnh.  

“Ừ,” Asriel dối, “Cha còn làm vườn.”

“Tốt quá,” Chara nói, “Cậu- cậu có biết…” họ lại ngưng để thở.  Asriel nhăn mặt, nhưng Chara không thấy được vì họ đã nhắm mắt.  “Cậu có biết rằng… người chết chỉ có mỗi đám hoa tang của họ không?”

Asriel lặng người.

“Người chết… không thở,” Chara cười, “Thậm chí, đôi lúc họ còn bị lãng quên.  Họ không- họ không còn nói chuyện được với người thân của mình nữa.  Họ chỉ còn duy nhất… mảnh đất nơi họ được chôn,” lại thêm một khoảng dừng, “Và những bông hoa tang.”

“Sao cậu lại nói những thứ như vậy?” Asriel càng nắm chặt tay người em mình.

“Hãy – hãy dặn cha chăm sóc đám hoa của ông ấy nhé?”

“Chara, chính cậu sẽ là người dặn cha,” Asriel nói, “Khi cậu khỏe lại, cậu sẽ cùng cha chăm cho những bông hoa ấy.”

“Đừng nói dối nữa, Asriel,” Chara gượng cười, “Thật không giống cậu tí nào.”

Vị hoàng tử mở miệng phản đối nhưng Chara lắc đầu, làm họ nhăn mặt vì đau.

“Tớ thích… hoa mao lương vàng,” Chara bảo, “Những bông hoa mà cha hay trồng ấy.  Chúng đẹp lắm…”

“Chúng là những bông hoa đã đỡ cậu khi rơi xuống đây à?” Asriel hỏi.

Chara cười phá lên, nhưng rồi ho dữ dội.  Asriel cảm thấy hối hận vì đã hỏi và lập tức đưa họ chiếc khăn tay nằm trên cái tủ đầu giường.  Lại một màu đỏ thẵm.  Cả hai đều nhìn chằm vào mảnh vải vấy máu.

“Cả hai ta đều biết tớ sẽ không sống lâu đâu, Asriel.”

“Đừng nói vậy.”

“Asriel,” Chara mỉm cười, “Làm ơn đi.”

Vị hoàng tử không nói lên một lời.

* * *

Chara tiếp tục lắng nghe người anh của mình. Cha và mẹ thường xuyên mời bác sĩ về nhà, nhưng không ai làm được gì cả.  Cả bác sĩ trên mặt đất còn không chữa được cho cha ruột Chara mà.  Chắc đây là bệnh nan y rồi.

Bây giờ Asriel là người thường xuyên chăm sóc Chara, bởi Toriel cứ bật khóc sau khi ở với họ được vài phút. Họ cố an ủi bà ấy, nếu như đôi tay họ còn cử động được.  Asgore đưa vợ mình ra khỏi phòng, đặt một tay lên lưng bà và bảo bà rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, nhưng Chara nghe được sự đau buồn trong giọng ông ấy.

Asriel có lúc ngập ngừng, nhưng cậu ta vẫn cứ ở đấy.  Hết ngày này qua ngày nọ, người anh mạnh mẽ của họ.

“Hoa mao lương vàng nhé, Asriel?” họ lại nhắc.

Mặt Asriel nghiêm lại và không nói nữa.  Cậu rất ghét mỗi khi Chara đề cập đến việc ấy.

“Ngưng ngay.”

“Asriel,” họ nói, “Làm ơn đi mà.”

Vị hoàng tử thở dài rồi nhìn xuống.  Cậu nắm chặt tay người anh chị em mình, nhưng họ không phản ứng lại.

“Cậu muốn tớ làm gì?” giọng cậu ta nhỏ như tiếng thì thào, yếu ớt và đầy tuyệt vọng. 

“Hãy cười cho tớ đi,” Chara bảo, “Hãy vui lên.”

“Cậu nghĩ tớ có thể cười được như thế này à?” Asriel đưa mắt nhìn họ.

Chara cố siết tay lại.  Họ cố lắm đấy.  Nhưng không được. 

* * *

“Cậu còn nhớ câu chuyện mẹ và cha từng kể cho bọn mình không?”

Asriel chưa từng nghe Chara nói rõ như vậy từ khi họ mắc bệnh.

“Chuyện nào vậy?”

“Nếu như một quái vật… lấy được một linh hồn người…” giọng Chara nhỏ dần.

Asriel lắc mạnh đầu.

“Không. Không, cậu sẽ không chết -”

“Cậu có biết… tại sao tớ lại đến núi Ebott không, Asriel?” họ hỏi.

Phải mất một lúc Asriel mới phản ứng.  Cậu đã luôn tò mò nhưng chưa từng đè nặng vấn đề, bởi Chara trở nên rất buồn mỗi khi nhắc tới mặt đất.  Cậu không muốn nghe, nhưng cổ họng của cậu nghẹn lại và Chara cứ tiếp tục nói.

“Tớ đến đây… để tự sát,” họ thú thật, “Nhưng mấy bông mao lương đã đỡ tớ.”

Asriel lại siết chặt tay Chara.

“Rồi sau đó – sau đó tớ gặp được cậu và cậu thật… cậu thật _tốt bụng_. Tớ chưa từng nghĩ… rằng ai đó lại có thể tử tế đến như vậy,” họ nói tiếp, “Nhất là đối với mình.”

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu vậy?” Asriel khẽ hỏi.

“Tớ đã rất vui… khi sống ở đây.  Dù chỉ được một lúc,” một khoảng dừng, “Và rồi tớ lại phải làm hỏng mọi thứ.  Tớ lúc nào cũng vậy hết.”

“Cậu bị bệnh đâu phải do bản thân gây ra,” Asriel nói.

Chara cười, “Có lúc tớ ước rằng chính mình đã tự đầu độc bản thân.  Như vậy thì… thì có lẽ tớ sẽ có được sự lựa chọn, và có thể  _quyết định_ rằng mình sẽ không bệnh nữa.” hơi thở họ trở nên nặng nề, “Tớ rất ghét khi phải làm người khác đau lòng.  Nhưng dường như tớ chỉ giỏi mỗi việc ấy.”

“Không phải đâu.”

“Phải mà,” Chara nói.

“Không phải.”

Đứa trẻ người lắc đầu.

“Khi tớ chết…”

“Cậu sẽ không chết.”

“Ngưng nói dối đi, Asriel,” Chara mỉm cười với cậu. Một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống, “Hãy… lấy linh hồn của tớ.  Được không? Có lẽ – với lòng tốt của cậu… cậu có thể cho loài người thấy rằng quái vật không như họ nghĩ. Có thể cậu sẽ tìm được cách… phá vỡ tấm rào chắn.”

“Chara, cậu sẽ không chết,” Asriel nghiêng về phía trước và đặt một tay lên má họ, “Tớ hứa.”

Chara chớp mắt.  Rồi họ quay mặt vào tay cậu và khóc.

“Làm ơn đi,” họ nấc lên, “Cậu không giữ được lời hứa ấy đâu.”

* * *

Càng ngày phải mất càng lâu Chara mới tỉnh dậy.  Nhưng mỗi ngày Asriel vẫn đến thăm, vẫn nắm chặt tay họ, vẫn đứng gác và theo dõi từng hơi thở của họ, dù nó có yếu đến cỡ nào.  Bởi cậu biết rằng, nếu Chara còn thở thì họ còn sống và còn khả năng chống lại những cơn sốt. 

Hôm nay Chara lại mất thêm một lúc nữa mới tỉnh. 

Asriel siết chặt tay họ, nhưng bàn tay lạnh cóng ấy không hề phản ứng.   

* * *

Khi Đức Vua và Hoàng Hậu trở về thì căn phòng của Chara đã bị phá hủy.  Cánh cửa thì hoàn toàn biến mất, trần nhà bị đánh sập, còn bốn bức tường là một đống đổ nát.  Cả hai đứa trẻ đều đã mất tích. 

Asgore báo động khắp cung điện trong khi Toriel chạy đi tìm chúng.

Họ đều không biết, rằng ở trên mặt đất, Asriel Dreemurr có trong tay một linh hồn đỏ và đang giận dữ bước đi, lòng đầy đau khổ.

* * *

Để có được một linh hồn – hay trong trường hợp này, là kết hợp với một linh hồn khác – bạn sẽ cảm thấy như mình đang cống hiến bản thân cho đến khi cả hai được ràng buộc vào nhau.  Hai cá thể sẽ hợp nhất, cả bạn và người kia đều hoàn toàn có khả năng điều khiển cơ thể mới.   Kết quả là cả hai sẽ cùng tồn tại một cách hài hòa.  Như một sự cộng sinh vậy.

Đây chắc chắn không phải là sự cộng sinh.

Chara không còn là Chara và Asriel cũng không còn là bản thân nữa.  Họ nhớ hết, biết hết và hiểu hết _tất cả những gì người kia đã từng trải qua và Chara ơi, **chúng đã làm gì cậu thế?!**_

Asriel cảm nhận được hết ký ức này sang ký ức khác, bao nhiêu năm Chara bị hành hạ và ngược đãi và _Mẹ ơi, làm ơn đừng mà!_ Cậu thấy được niềm hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi hiện lên lúc cha ruột họ còn sống, nhưng ngoài ra tất cả chỉ còn sự đau khổ không ngứng và tiếng khóc thút thít của Chara.

Từ giây phút hồn của họ chạm vào hồn Asriel, cậu thấy được hết nỗi đau, thấy được hết nỗi buồn và cậu chỉ còn biết nổi điên, vì tại sao chúng **_dám_** ngược đãi người anh chị em của mình như thế?!

 _Nhưng không phải lúc nào họ cũng vậy đâu_ , Chara thì thầm.  _Con người thay đổi khi thân nhân họ qua đời, Asriel à… đó là lý do tại sao…_

“Lý do câu muốn tớ chấp nhận cái chết của cậu,” Asriel kết thúc câu nói và dừng chân.  Trước mặt cậu là một ngôi làng và có một số người dân – trong đó có cả trẻ con – đã nhìn thấy cậu.  Dựa trên ký ức của Chara, đây chắc hẳn là nơi họ từng sống.  Thật dễ dàng để…

 _Asriel_ , giọng Chara lại vang lên và vị hoàng tử gần như có thể cảm nhận được bàn tay họ đang đặt trên vai.  _Hãy ngừng lừa dối bản thân đi._

Asriel hít một hơi dài.

Và thả lỏng đôi vai.

Có thể bây giờ cậu đang rất tức giận, nhưng tức đến nỗi phải làm tổn thương người khác ư…?  Cậu thở dài và quay lưng lại.  _Cảm ơn_ , Chara nói.  Đằng sau họ, những đứa trẻ đã bắt đầu kêu la, “Quái vật! Quái vật!” và Asriel biết rằng chỉ một chút nữa thôi là cả làng sẽ đuổi theo họ.

Nhưng cậu vẫn bước tiếp.  Bởi bạo lực chỉ sinh thêm bạo lực mà thôi, và đó là điều cả hai đều muốn tránh.

Về nhà nhé? Chara hỏi

Asriel cảm thấy có vật gì nhọn vừa đâm vào lưng mình, nhưng cậu vẫn bước tiếp.  Họ đã bắt đầu tấn công.

“Ừ. Ta về nhà thôi.”

* * *

_Tại sao thế giới này lại bi hài đến vậy?_ Chara tự hỏi trong lúc nhìn đứa trẻ - Frisk đúng không? – dò dẫm khắp lòng đất. Kì lạ thay, Asriel đã biến thành một bông hoa nhưng tính tình cậu không hề thay đổi.  Vẫn tốt bụng.  Vẫn đang cố gắng, mặc dù Chara đã chứng kiến cảnh cậu quay đi quay lại thời gian để cố cứu sống những đứa trẻ người khác đến khi cậu bỏ cuộc.  

Nhìn Frisk giống như đang ngắm mình qua một tấm gương, bởi cuộc đời nó không khác gì cuộc đời Chara hết.

 _Hãy quyết tâm_ , Chara lặp lại.  Họ đang ngồi trước Asgore.  Vị vua đã thay đổi quá nhiều và Chara cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã chết, nhưng họ đang làm tất cả để cố sửa sai.  Họ đã bắt đầu bằng việc cố giữ vững Frisk từ khi tỉnh giấc ở Đống Tàn Tích, với cái cảm giác bối rối không biết tại sao mình lại quay về nơi gặp Asriel bao nhiêu năm về trước và tại sao cậu ấy đã biến thành một bông hoa.  

Cả việc Frisk chấp nhận cái chết không thể tránh khỏi của mình đã làm Chara nhớ đến bản thân.  Nó làm họ nhớ đến... cái quyết định ngu ngốc mà đã dẫn Asriel vào đường chết.  Nhưng ít nhất đứa trẻ ấy đã rất kiên quyết với sự lựa chọn của nó. Thật sự mà nói, không có cái gì được định sẵn hết.  Số phận từng người tùy thuộc vào cách họ sống mà thôi.

 _Cậu có chắc không?_ Chara mở miệng hỏi lần đầu tiên từ khi gặp Frisk, tuy họ cũng không chắc nó có nghe được hay không. Người nó run lên, Sans và Flowey thì đang bận đánh nhau với đức vua, nên khi Frisk ngã sang một bên, Chara lập tức quấn một tay quanh người để giữ vững nó.  Kì lạ thay, đứa trẻ ấy không ngã.

“Mình chắc,” Frisk thì thào.  Thật là nhẹ nhõm khi biết rằng nó đã nghe được.

_Cậu thật sự muốn giúp tất cả bọn họ à?_

“Ừ,” Frisk trả lời, “Bây giờ mình chỉ còn làm được nhiêu đó thôi.” Nó cười yếu ớt, “Mình sắp chết rồi.”

Chara hiểu, và có lẽ đó là lí do họ đã thức tỉnh: để giúp đứa trẻ này và chứng nhận cho nó và nói rằng Frisk Dreemurr – phải, Frisk có mọi quyền thuộc họ Dreemurr – là vị anh hùng đã hy sinh bản thân cho những người không hề xứng đáng sự hy sinh ấy. 

 _Nghe quen không?_ Chara tự nhủ.  Họ tiếp tục ôm chặt đứa trẻ loài người và lặp lại câu nói thân quen:

_Hãy quyết tâm._

**Author's Note:**

> Xin mọi người hãy nhận xét để mình dịch tốt hơn <3


End file.
